


Just grab a hold of my hand, I will lead you through this wonderland

by wayward_detective



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_detective/pseuds/wayward_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Post</p><p>---<br/>Everyone loves going on rollercoasters with Liam. Zayn hates rollercoasters. But Zayn loves Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just grab a hold of my hand, I will lead you through this wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://herasyndulla.tumblr.com/post/125262727262/my-friends-and-i-have-this-weird-inside-joke-we-do) and my own [tags](http://zeynika.tumblr.com/post/127558181163/toraziyals-my-friends-and-i-have-this-weird) for it that apparently were good? so here it is. not beta'd so tell me if you see any mistakes.
> 
> title from Yellow Light by Of Monster and Men because i listened to My Head is an Animal while writing this

Zayn was going to find out who was the owner of the town’s amusement park and ask them to limit the amount of times someone could go there per month. Or maybe just the amount of times his friends could, he doesn’t want to ruin their business. But his friends really needed something better to do, it was the fourth time that month they were there, and it was just the 15th day.

And as always, the other four just headed straight to the rollercoaster, Zayn dragging himself along – he tried complaining, staying home, throwing a fit, everything; if he tagged along at least he could get someone (Liam) to buy him food out of pity or play some video games with him on the arcade – just to hear the usual argument.

“No, I got Zayn duty first last time, I’m the first on the rollercoaster today.”

“C’mon Niall I’m never the first one it’s always you or Louis.”

“Harry don’t even start with those eyes. That’s our rule. If you wanna be the first next time than you’re the one on Zayn duty now.”

“You guys now I’m right here right? Why can’t I choose?”

 The other four looked at him, Harry, Niall and Louis a little surprised and agitated, Liam very amused.

“That’s very fair Zayn, who you want to hang out first?”

(And if Zayn always melted a little remembering Liam refused to say ‘Zayn duty’ because “it’s not like Zayn is a child it just would be very shitty of us to leave Zayn alone while we have fun together”)

“You.”

Harry, Louis and Niall just snorted and went back to discussing who would go last on the rollercoaster. Liam stepped closer to Zayn.

“I’d like that too… Are you sure you don’t wanna go with me up there?”

“Liam you know I hate rollercoasters!”

“Yes Mr Just-close-your-eyes-and-enjoy-the-rollercoaster-that-is-life.”

Zayn lightly pushed Liam away, both of them giggling “Shut up it was poetic!”

“Oh very poetic…. Shakespeare who?”

“Well you clearly still remember it so you must like it.”

Liam mumbled something, but Zayn was already looking at the three boys approaching them again, Niall and Louis very happy, Harry clearly not. Great, grumpy Harry. He and Zayn would be kicked out of the park for sucking the amusement out of it.

Liam gave him a small wave as he headed to the line with Niall and Louis. Zayn looked at his best friend for a few more seconds, before turning to Harry.

“Wanna go to the body paint stand?”

And the smile was back on Harry’s face “Reckon a butterfly on my stomach would be a nice touch to when I get to the rollercoaster.”

Zayn laughed. He could spend a night with his other friends, he didn’t need to be attached to Liam 24/7, no matter how much he wanted that.

 

\------

 

An hour and a tiger on his arm, a very wild bumper cart race against Niall (“I swear I don’t know how that kid’s car turned mate!”) and 5 different arcade games won against (and 6 lost to) Louis later, the five of them sat down for snacks before heading home.

“….. so we get up there, and I know it’s coming I know it is, but Liam just turns to me and goes: ‘ I watch Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse’ and I completely lost it! I was choking when we got to the ground, I think that was the best one he ever told.”

All the boys had tears on their eyes of laughter, and Niall looked about to reenact the choking part. That was the reason the boys liked going with Liam on the rollercoaster so much. He would wait until they got to the highest part and tell them a “secret”, because apparently laughing while you fall into a possible death by a metal trap is an incredible experience. And that’s why Zayn never got to hang out with his best friend when they came to the amusement park, what was getting more and more common. But Liam has got to run out of funny things to say at some point, doesn’t he?

(Not in Zayn’s own experience, though. They’ve been friends since the kindergarten and Liam was still able to make Zayn laugh no matter what)

Zayn stared down at his mint chocolate chip ice cream (Liam’s treat, because he hated not spending time with Zayn when they’re on the park), his brows furrowed. He always knew he liked Liam more than the other boys, he even knew he had a little crush on his best friend, but tonight he was getting too bitter about this. And it’s not like this was his only chance to hang out with Liam, they did that all the time. He was probably going to spend the night on Liam’s dorm instead of his, neither of them had class the next day. And yet, here he was, being bitten down by jealousy.

He felt a hand on the small of his backs, thumb caressing him through his shirt. “Hey, you okay?” He raised his head and softened his face. Liam was looking at him with all the concern in the world, leaning into him through the corner of the table. The other three were still sharing stories about ‘The Rollercoaster Thing’, from the time he told Harry he ate dogs treats as a kid to when Louis got to hear about him getting a footjob from a guy he dated.

“Yeah babes, I’m just a bit knackered”

“Okay, we can o back to my dorm and watch a movie? I have The Winter Soldier on my laptop”

Zayn smiled, and Liam’s whole face lit up. Oh god, was Zayn fucked over.

“Yeah, that would be nice”

The five boys headed back to the dorms shortly after, Zayn and Liam side by side, Harry, Niall and Louis laughing about the time Liam told Harry he had a Totally Spies costume on his closet.

 

\--------

 

Not even a whole week later and they were back to the park. And last time’s Zayn was a bucket of sugar compared to how Zayn felt today. He had just had a massive test in English, and he wanted to stay at his dorm with Liam, ice cream and the Nolan trilogy and cuddle until the stress finally went away so he could sleep, thing he hasn’t been doing for three days because of said test. But no, they had to come here again.

“It’s not like the rollercoaster is going to fall out overnight, why couldn’t we come tomorrow?” He mumbled to himself, Liam too engrossed in a conversation with Niall about their Economy test next week and Louis and Harry purposefully avoiding him since they realized his killer mood back in the dorms. They were his friends, not his tamer. A pissed off Zayn was known for snapping at everyone except Liam. And even Liam himself was a bit wary of Zayn’s grumpiness, but not enough to actually make him talk in front of other people.

(And his consideration for Zayn’s privacy and unwillingness to share personal stuff with many people at once was just another of the reasons why Zayn _~~loved~~_ liked him)

When they got to the rollercoaster, Harry started humming happily while Niall and Louis tried to push to each other the first round of Zayn duty. But not today.

“No Zayn duty today” He said out loud, a bit harsher than he intended.

“What?” All the boys were looking confusedly at him, but in Liam’s eyes he could also see concern.

“I said no Zayn duty today”

“Why not?”

“You’re going home?”

“Are you okay?”

“You feeling alright babe?”

The four boys talked in sync, the crowd on the park loud around them. He was getting a bit dizzy already, just the thought of what he was about to say already enough to shake him, but he knew if he didn’t do it right then, he would never. And he was not going to lose his best mate to a rollercoaster game.

“Because I’m going with Liam.”

And waiting for no response, he walked to the line, arms crossed and face stoic.

He could hear the other boys talking, Harry apparently a bit mad he lost the first round again. Liam came to him, his soothing presence hovering over Zayn’s shoulder.

“Are you su-“

“Yes Liam I am now shut up and go on this damn thing with me and it better be worth it or I’m not talking to you for a whole day”

Liam chuckled beside him, and they waited in silence for their turn. All Zayn could do was focus on the warmth of Liam’s body and repeat to himself again and again ‘rollercoasters are safe’.

When they got to the front of the line, he felt himself about to give up. The thing was huge, and It looked so fragile, like it was make of twigs. But then he turned to Liam, that was looking at him with his very warm and protective eyes, almost as if saying ‘you can do it’, and Zayn entered the cart, letting the bored looking teenager that worked there buckle him up, Liam right beside him all confident and pleased.

When all were secure on their seats, the engine started, and Zayn didn’t even think before grabbing Liam’s hands. He needed to know he wasn’t alone, that Liam would protect him, no matter how irrational that sounded. He heard a small gasp, but it might as well have been him: the cart started moving.

It started with some curves, and elevations, nothing too sharp. And yet, his grip on Liam’s hand just got tighter. On the first loop, he hid his face on Liam’s neck. His stomach was making a revolution inside of him, and it seemed his other organs were about to join and abandon his body after the second loop. A very sharp turn, and he felt himself almost climb in Liam’s lap, as far as the buckles would allow, and Liam’s other hand came around him. Right before the third loop, he heard a soft “Shh I got you” pressed into his hair, and the arm around him tightened.

And then they started going up, and up, and up. It felt like years before Liam was carefully removing Zayn’s head from the curve of his shoulders and staring him deep in the eyes. And the rest of the world was blur, all he could see was Liam’s eyes and how much he cared about Zayn, and Zayn felt his trust on Liam get so big it was sipping out of his every pore. If Liam asked Zayn to jump into a volcano or cross the ocean by foot, Zayn would.

That’s when they hit the top of the rollercoaster, and Zayn had even forgotten about the game, but then Liam opened his mouth and -

“I’m in love with you”

\- they fell.

Zayn didn’t register the cart going down, the people (including him and Liam) screaming, the gravity hitting his body. All he could do was replay Liam’s words on his head and believe them, believe them with every atom of his body because he trusted Liam and if Liam told him he was in love with him that’s beacuse he was, and Zayn had never been happier his entire life but he was also in shock and he wanted – no, needed – to get out of this thing and kiss Liam.

When they got to the ground, the same bored teenager came, but Zayn was quicker, unbuckling himself as much as he could and flinging towards Liam, lips crashing messily, noses still on the way. He heard Liam’s giggle, but he quickly turned his face and kissed him again, swallowing the sound. He heard catcalls, some he was sure were from their friends, some clapping, a lot of laughter, and the bored teenager helping all the other passengers before coming to them, clearing his throat.

Liam grabbed Zayn’s waist, lightly pushing him back to the seat. The teenager – Alan, read his tag – finished unbuckling them and they left the platform, hands intertwined between them, laughing sheepishly.

Harry, Niall and Louis were waiting for them beside the line, all smiling widely at them.

“Fucking finally it only took you two what? 14 years?”

“Shut up Louis” But there was no heat behind Zayn’s words, he was too happy to get annoyed at Louis right now. He looked back at Liam, who was already looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, and Liam nodded slightly. They turned back to the boys.

“We’re going home boys, enjoy the night”

Harry’s face fell “Wait no! It’s my turn with Liam now!”

Louis laughed, “Harry the only one who will be doing any riding with Liam tonight will be Zayn”

Liam and Zayn blushed and walked away from them, the three laughing and yelling innuendos at them.

“I love you too, you know?”

Liam kissed the top of his head and dragged him in, side hugging Zayn as they walked.

“Now that was poetry. Honestly, where are your awards? Fuck Homero!”

Their laughter mixed with the sounds of the rest of the crown, that kind of warm happiness you only find at amusement parks and fairs and carnivals deep within them. Zayn was gonna find the owner of this amusement park and give them a basket of fruits or something. That was an excellent business they were running.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://zeynika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
